Eli Roosevelt
Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt is the head of the San Joaquin County Sheriff Department, Charming-Morada Sub-Station. His official title is Lieutenant Biography Eli spent the last 15 years neutalizing gangs with a gang unit in Oakland, California before coming to Charming with his wife Rita. Season Four When the imprisoned SAMCRO members leave the penitentiary after their 14 month stay, and are welcomed home by Roosevelt. He forbids any paroled members from wearing clubs cuts, declaring them to be a form of gang. He is recruited by into AUSA Potter's task force to help bring down the gun- running operation. He's known to be an un-corruptible officer & has a strong feeling sense of moral justice. He grows exponentially disgusted at Lincoln Potter's sadistic & manipulative ways to corner Sons of Anarchy, mostly Juice for whom he slowly grows to care. In the season 4 finale he gives Juice the intel folder on his black father, stating that he wanted to give Juice "the satisfaction of ripping it up." Juice asks him why, to which Roosevelt replies, "Because you're a criminal. You do bad shit. I'm a cop. I stop you. I just want to get back to that." Season Five Sovereign Sheriff Eli Roosevelt checks in with the club, asking about the running down of Veronica Pope. The first home invasion was Lynette Brice, A club groupie, this morning Wade Steiner was a attacked. He's a mechanic at the garage. Roosevelt suggests it's retaliation, but Tig says they don't know any of the beefs. Roosevelt quickly tells his former snitch Juice he expects to hear more about the retaliation. Authority Vested Unser visits Rooawvelt at the station. He wondering if there's a non club connection. The retaliation felt "more white to him". The beat down was obligatory, not angry." At the clubhouse Jax confesses with Bobby, telling him to keep an eye on Clay & keep him broken. The Sheriff's deputies come for the guys Jax hugs his wife, then his mother. Opie rolls up as the guys are put in cuffs. He gets off his bike & decks Sheriff Roosevelt & a deputy too. They quickly cuff him too. Orca Shrugged Sheriff Eli Roosevelt has lunch with his wife Rita in his office, basking in the glow of her new pregnancy. Gemma looks into the Polaroid but none of it's hers. Roosevelt has to rush off when the suspects start fighting his deputy. Back in Charming P.D. Roosevelt tells Clay that the black suspects apartments were packed with stolen goods. In the bedroom of Rita Roosevelt she wakes up late at night when she hears a noise. She grabs a gun & dials 911. As she's on the phone a masked man kicks in her door. She fires but missss. She runs but another masked man runs in. Someone fires & she ends up shot in the stomach. The masked intrudes run. She is wheeled into surgery with Eli at her side. He asks a nurse for the skin underneath her fingernails, thinking of the job holding back tears. Ablation Clay sees Roosevelt & says the club owes him an apology. Roosevelt demands to see Juice. He wants information of Frankie, but Juice has none. "You're going to get me killed," Juice says. "That concern left me when I watched my wife die," Roosevelt says. Jax goes to talk to Roosevelt, when he pulls up. He asks about Jax's kids. He tells Jax his wife was pregnant. The DNA under her fingernails was inconclusive. He aska about the RICO case against the club & doesn't buy it when Jax plays dumb. Roosevelt tells Jax the Feds had another source. He knows the club will find Frankie before he does. If they turn him over, he'll give Jax "the rat at your table." Andare Pescare In the middle of the night Jax meets Roosevelt in the middle of the woods. He insists on patting Jax down. He finds a stack of cash that Jax says if for Frankie, who's in the back of the van. Roosevelt is angry to see he's already dead. Jax assures him he didn't kill him. Roosevelt doesn't want to tell him who the rat is & be responsible for another dead body. Jax tells him it's too late & goes through the suspects. He knows it's not loyal Tig, Chibbs, Happy or Bobby. The prospects don't know enough & Clay has nothing to gain. That leads to one guy who tried to hang himself a few months back, Juice, Roosevelt says Juice had no choice, but Jax says they always do. Crucifixed Juice is bought into Roosevelt's station. Roosevelt immediately tells Juice that Jax knows he's the rat & he has to get out of town. He explains Jax figured it out himself & apologizes. Juice leaves without saying anything. Roosevelt sits in his jeep outside Jax's house. He dosen't understand how Juice is still untouched. Jax tells Roosevelt he'll deal with Juice. Roosevelt asks what's going to happen to Clay. "I'm open to suggestions," Jax says. i Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters